


There Was Never An “Us”

by Madstone015



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madstone015/pseuds/Madstone015





	There Was Never An “Us”

It wasn’t a surprise that Emily and Stacie were inseparable not only at Barden but after college was over. They were the two youngest, headed down similar career paths, studied together, hooked up when they wanted together, shared a room and then an apartment. What Emily didn’t expect was she’d be having this conversation with Stacie.

Stacie shook her head, “Em… I love you, we’ve been doing this for 4 years now… don’t you want to have a stable relationship?” She tilted her head slightly when Emily’s mouth opened the closed a few times. 

“I thought…  _ we _ had a stable thing… that, us, as a pair, we’re raising our…” She paused, it pained her to correct her wording, “...your child, together.” Her brows raised and the sadness in her eyes gave Stacie a full picture of what was going on.

Stacie sighed, “There was never an  _ us _ , babe.” 

“Why do you call me babe? Why do you hug me and kiss me? Why do you make love to me? Why do you tell me you love me while looking into my eyes like I’m the only one? We both know that’s more than just fucking for the sake of getting off.” Emily almost growled the last statement but her thoughts shifted to the little girl she loved so much and her voice calmed. “I love Bella like she is my own. I’ve helped you raise her minus those first few months. I make sure our house is locked up so no one hurts you or her, because you never remember to. I sing her to sleep every night then I come to our room make love to you and we sleep in each others arms. How can you even begin to say there was never an us. It’s always been  _ just _ us. The Bella’s hardly talk to us even after I did an entire tour with them. I left Barden my last year to be with you and take care of this little family we created.” Emily’s eyes dulled and glassed over as the start of tears formed. 

She brought her fingers to her lips in contemplation, Stacie didn’t know what to say. She never fully realized just how much Emily had given up to be by her side, to help raise her daughter. 

Bella walked out and wrapped herself around Emily’s leg, “Mommem!…up!” 

The little girl nuzzled her face into Emily’s knee with her hands held as high as possible. Tears flooded Emily’s eyes as she leaned down picking up the little girl and nuzzling her, “Hey Babygirl…” She sniffled as the tears finally rolled down Emily’s face, “You uh… you gotta go to your mommy now. Ok? I love you so much… I’ll never forget you ok? Promise you’ll never forget me?” The little girl nodded and leaned into her hugging her neck then kissed her square on the nose. Emily handed the little girl over and walked into the bedroom the two women shared every night to pack what she could. 

Stacie took Bella but put her in her room then walked into the bedroom and hugged Emily from behind, “Stop…” Emily shrugged her off, “Look, it’s ok… I get it. You need your freedom.” 

Stacie spun her around and kissed her with all love ever fiber of her being could muster. “I… I was stupid. I didn’t see _ us,  _ I saw a beautiful woman who would eventually be bored of me, be bored of being a mom and want her own life. I always prepared for that. I guess I was more guarded about it than I thought. I do want to be with you… Us… we are unstoppable together. I’m glad you told me… because I’m tired of pretending. I love you Emily… please stay…”

Emily looked into Stacie’s eyes then down at their hands, her fingers smoothed over Stacie’s ring finger. She barely whispered, “Marry me…” Brown eyes finally met blue-hazel and she repeated a little louder. “Will you Marry me?” She reached into her back pocket and produced a little red velvet box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring she’d been saving for since she moved in with Stacie. “I love you… and I love Bella and I don’t want any of us to spend another moment doubting the love we have for one another.” 

Stacie look down with tears at the ring and nodded frantically. Bella managed to escape once again and joined them squealing in delight. Both the women laughed. Stacie scooped up the little girl and said, “Looks like we get to keep mommem forever Bella.” The little girl threw her hands up in the air and flung herself at Emily while still in her mother’s arm. “Mommem!!” she squealed again causing both women to laugh.


End file.
